The invention provides for a cooling system for devices comprising power semiconductors and a method for cooling the type of device. In one embodiment, the invention provides for cooling on printed circuit boards which are connected to superordinate circuit carriers by means of plug-in contacts.
The evolution of heat, particularly in the case of electronic memory devices, is critical on account of the spatial restrictions, especially as the heat loss of the power semiconductors for supplying the memory devices is usually passed on via plug-in contacts to the superordinate circuit carrier, which is heated locally in the region of the connecting elements. The proportion of heat loss which can additionally be emitted directly to the surroundings via the housing of the power semiconductor is limited, with the result that there is the risk of local overheating of the power semiconductor.
Furthermore, the remaining, in particular adjacent memory semiconductor components on the same printed circuit board as the power semiconductors may be thermally loaded, resulting in the threat of memory failures. Even an active forced cooling with an impressed cooling air stream is often insufficient since the heat transfer between the housing of the power semiconductor and the cooling air stream is limited.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.